Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas
by ilikegoo
Summary: Sequel to Waking Up in Vegas although you don't have to read it to understand. Meredith and Derek's life following a drunken Vegas wedding, includes juggling their family life and jobs. All major events will happening even the s3 ones I skipped earlier.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so I started to write this and people asked, so you've got yourself a sequel!

**Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas**

**Chapter One**

"Oh my God Mer!" Crisitina yang burst through the door at Meredith's house to find a heavily pregnant Meredith Grey sat in bed watching tv "Wait what are you watching?"

"General Hospital, it's so sad, this guy Sonny shot his own son, although he didn't really know it was his son, in the head." Meredith felt a tear run down her cheeks.

"You need to cut. When Burke had his hand tremors he stitched up chickens, would you like some chickens?"

"Chicken makes me nauseous."

"Any way, I've changed my mind about McDreamy." Cristina said

"What do you mean?"

"He's awesome, your interns are terrified of him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that little one, what's her name...Jones. She couldn't tube this guy and he got mad, the other little one, Barlow, tried to itch his eye whilst holding a probe in a guys brain I thought Shepherd was going to kill him there and then."

"I can't believe the chief let him have them." Meredith said.

_Flashback:_

"_What about my interns?" Meredith asked as she was wheeled out of the hospital. "I only just got them."_

"_Mer, the stress isn't good for the baby it's why you're on bed rest now." Derek sighed as he pushed her through the hospital corridors._

"_But I don't want somebody else taking them, I only trust Cristina, I don't want the crappy interns."_

"_What about me?"_

"_Of course I trust you, but you're an attending, you don't get to play resident."_

"_Chief!" Derek called as he saw Richard coming out of a patients room._

"_Dr Shepherd, what can I do for you?"_

"_Meredith's interns."_

"_What about them?"_

"_Have you decided which resident they get whilst Meredith's on leave2?"_

"_No, not yet, at the moment it's a choice between Harris, Torres and I'm trying to talk Bailey in to it."_

"_I'll do it." Derek stated._

"_What?" Richard looked at him oddly_

"_I'll take Dr Shepherd's interns. If I get too busy I'll get Bailey to help, but I'll take them on rounds. You can't deny I'm qualified." Derek pushed._

"_Your schedule..." Richard prompted_

"_I was planning on cutting it down after the baby. Less electives, more routine surgeries."_

"_Ok." Richard told him._

"_What?" Meredith asked, reminding Derek and Richard she was there._

"_Seriously?" Derek asked._

"_Yes. Dr Shepherd," the chief addressed Meredith "the other Dr Shepherd will be supervising your interns whilst you are on maternity leave."_

_Later that evening Derek and Meredith were sat on the bed._

"_You said seriously." Meredith giggled._

"_I live with you, and Cristina is here all the time, it rubs off on me."_

_END FLASH BACK_

"It was hilarious when he showed up in the locker room." Cristina laughed at the memory of it.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Dr Yang, why are we just stood here?" One of Cristina's interns whispered._

"_Be quiet 3, just wait."_

"_Who do you think we're getting?" Meredith's interns were huddled together. "The Nazi?" One answered. "No way, it's the ortho one." Another suggested. "It has to be that weird happy one, she's the back up resident." The rambling of the interns was cut short when a voice called out._

"_Jones, Barlow, Henderson, O'Malley, Hernandez!" The interns looked around._

"_Dr Shepherd! Do you know who our resident is?" Dr Howard Barlow asked._

"_We're not getting a resident." George said, he knew it was Derek, Meredith told him._

"_Dr O'Malley is right, you're not getting a resident, you're getting an attending. Now let's go, rounds."_

_The interns quickly followed Derek. He walked in to the first room "Mr Scott, I'm Dr Shepherd, head of Neurosurgery, I'll be filling in for the other Dr Shepherd. How are you feeling today?" Derek asked the patient._

"_Is there something wrong with my brain?" The patient asked nervously_

"_No sir, Dr Shepherd had to go on maternity leave earlier than expected. Dr Barlow, present."_

"_Gary Scott, 53, um...four days post-op. Needed a foreign object removed from his digestive track."_

"_Ok thank you Dr Barlow, but please try not to 'um'_ _in front of patients. It makes them nervous. Dr Jones, what's our main concern right now?"_

"_We need to make sure that Mr Scott's, digestive system has regained normal function prior to discharge."_

"_Ok, Dr Henderson, how will we know his digestive system is functioning normaly?"_

"_Um..."_

"_I said no uming." Derek reminded the interns. "Dr Hernandez?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Disappointing, Dr O'Malley, I'm sure you know."_

"_Regular bowl movements." George said._

"_Excellent, Dr Henderson, you're going to be in charge of making sure Mr Scott's bowl movements are normal."_

_End Flash Back_

Meredith and Cristina were laughing as they recalled Derek's dealings with her interns over the last few months.

"Bailey is nothing compared to the torture he's putting them trough." Cristina managed to choke out.

A sudden dampness crept across the bed.

"Mer have you peed yourself?" Cristina was still laughing.

"No have you?"

"No."

"Crap!" The both realised what was happening.

"I'm having a baby!"

"How could you have not noticed?" Cristina was freaked out.

"I thought they were Braxton Hicks again!" Meredith yelled.

"We need to get to the hospital, I'll drive where are you car keys? I rode the bike."

"It's in the shop, Derek took the only car."

" You dial 911, I'll get your stuff."

"There's a case in Derek's office, and one in the chief's if Derek is busy."

"Ok, you dial 911, I'll call Derek." Cristina had calmed down now, and was treating this as any other emergency.

"McDreamy's waiting in the ER." Cristina told her.

"The ambulance is on the way." Meredith said, her tone indicated she was very freaked out right now.

"Mer?" Cristina said.

"Yeah!"

"You're having a baby!" Cristina smiled at her person.

"I know, a perfect haired, man-whore, chatty, dark and twisty little boy." Meredith smiled as she thought of her son.

**And on that bombshell, TBC...**

Tell me what you think, any reviews are appreciated the good and bad. I've decided to cut back on Grey's Anatomy watching, when you can recognise the helipad they use for Grey's whilst watching the new twilight (awesome by the way), you need to cut down.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry, I meant to update this quicker than I did, but having finished school, I'm enjoying my new found freedom and the many hangovers it brings.

**Doesn't Always Stay in Vegas**

**Chapter 2**

"This is all your fault." Meredith hissed at Derek, who reached for her hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't. Touch. Me. Ever. Again!"

"You're doing great Meredith." Dr Jenna Marsh told her, "You're on 6 centimetres, you're progressing nicely."

"It was 5, 3 hours ago! How is that nicely?" Meredith moaned

"Long labour is expected in first time mothers." Derek said, Meredith promptly responded by squeezing his hand.

"I want a drink Derek."

"Hernandez!" Derek bellowed "Ice Chips!"

"You have my interns outside the door whilst I'm giving birth?" Meredith asked

"Only the ones on my service." He told her

"And they are?" She yelled as another contraction hit her

"Henderson, Hernandez, Jones and Barlow."

"Not George?"

"Not an intern anymore. He passed his intern test, the chief let him retake it."

"Give me the drugs McDreamy!" Meredith had, had enough of the contractions.

"I'll page Dr Marsh."

"Derek!" She yelled "What is an epidural?"

"Spinal needle it..."

"I know what it is!" she snapped

"Then why..."

"Are you an neurosurgeon?" she cut across him

"Yes but..."

"I think you're qualified to put in the needle!"

Before Meredith could yell at him anymore her OB/GYN walked back in

"Meredith, I'm told you want an epidural now. I can't say I blame you."

It may have taken 17 hours but when Meredith held her son in her arms she didn't mind.

"He's perfect." Derek said quietly

"Of course he is. He's your kid." Cristina had walked in the room. "Mer! You're all mommy-fied."

"Thanks." Meredith yawned.

"What's his name?" Mark Sloan came through the door, "I bought you a present as well." He stepped aside to reveal Carolyn Shepherd. "I found it in the airport."

"Mom, meet your grandson. Johnathon Patrick Shepherd." Derek took the baby and with his silent question to Meredith answered with a nod, he handed him to his mother.

"Interessting eyes." Carolyn noted

"What colour are they?" Mark asked

"Blue and Green." Meredith said.

"Complete Hetrochromia?" Cristina asked.

"No. The outside is blue, the insides are green." Meredith supplied.

"Central Hetrochromia." Mark said

"It's a sign, that whilst he may look like McDreamy, he's hardcore Grey underneath." Cristina declared. "Your baby isn't screwed after all. Crap. I gotta go, I'll see you later Mer." Cristina left after her pager beeped.

"I'm gonna go spread the word." Mark said, wishing to leave the family alone.

Carolyn handed the baby back to Meredith, who placed him in the bassinette and promptly fell asleep.

"McDreamy?" Carolyn prompted

"Mark's McSteamy." Derek said quickly trying to throw his mother off. He realised it wouldn't work "You'd have to ask Meredith and Cristina about that one."

"How did you get his name?"

"Meredith wanted something simple. She say's with living in the woods, having two surgeons for parents, being Ellis Grey's grandson and Derek Shepherd's son, having Mark Sloan and Cristina Yang as God-Parents, he needed a simple name. I named him after Grandpa as well, it's tradition after all."

"I can see her point." Carolyn nodded. "Your sisters are on the way out here. They're bringing the husbands and the children. We've rented out rooms at a hotel so don't worry."

"It's Meredith I'm worried about. You saw how she freaked out when you came." Derek was nervous, when his mom visited a few months ago it didn't go well, she was hormonal, and nervous.

"Don't worry Derek we'll do it in small groups. No need to get too worried. Now I'm tired, I'm going to check in at the hotel and visit tomorrow before they get here."

"When are they getting here?"

"Tomorrow evening."

Derek sat staring at his wife and child. Tomorrow, he was probably going to be dead, he may as well enjoy it whilst it lasted.

"Meredith I have something to tell you." He told her after she woke up to feed Johnathon.

"What is it Johnathon?" She panicked

"No. My er...My...Mysistersarecomingtovisit." He said quickly

"Slower please."

"My sisters are coming to visit. Um...Tomorrow."

"Derek!"

"Mom only just told me."

"I'm not ready! I'm the slutty intern who ruined your marriage and married you in vegas!"

"No they..."

"Yes Derek. They do."

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence when they noticed the baby staring at Meredith.

"He really is perfect."

"Nobody's screwed him up yet." Meredith said quietly

"Nobody will." Derek assured her, understanding the deeper meaning behind her statement.

**TBC...**

Not the best chapter, I just wanted it out of the way. The sisters visit is next, I've wrote a cheat sheet for you:

**Kathleen:**

Married to Anthony

Psychologist

Twin boys (Michael and James)-8

2 daughter (Sarah- 5, Lucy-2)

**Nancy:**

Cardiothoracic surgeon

Married to Tom

Triplett Girls (Rebecca, Rachel, Rose)-3

1 boy (Riley)-1

**Jennifer:**

Paediatrician

Married to Scott

2 boys (Benjamin- 7, Walter-4)

Twin Daughters (Catherine, Amy)-6

1 Daughter (Nicole- 9 months)

**Amelia**

Not married

Neurosurgical resident (4th year)

1 daughter (Haley-13)

Note: in private practice, it was implied Amelia was the wild child so she had a baby senior year of high school.

Hope this helps for the next chapter.


End file.
